Ruby Kurosawa
Ruby Kurosawa is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first-year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is magenta. She is a member of CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. She is also the younger sister of Dia Kurosawa. She is voiced by Ai Furihata in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Sarah Wiedenheft in the English version of the anime. Background Ruby is a first year student who is the younger sister of Dia, who she shares a strong bond with. She is from an old family involved in fishing management whose name is well-known around the area. The Kurosawa family also owns a number of companies including real estate, entertainment, human resources and restaurant management. Ruby is almost always nearby her best friend, Hanamaru Kunikida. In the anime, in the first episode, Ruby is shown to display a big interest for school idols. Season 1 Episode 4 shows that she used to be a fan of school idols, sharing this hobby with Dia, although something caused her older sister to seemingly lose that interest, which is revealed in Season 1 Episode 6, Episode 8 and Episode 9 to be Dia's failure as a school idol. Ruby's love for school idols remained intact, but the event made her secretly keep it away from her sister. She later joins Aqours in Season 1 Episode 4, after counting with her sister's support. Personality Ruby is a very shy and polite girl, which makes it hard for her to get along with other people. She has a tendency to utter or scream "Pigii!!!" when she doesn't like something; in the event she screams, her face will turn red as she does so. She has never talked to any males besides her father before, so she has always been bad at dealing with the male gender. Although she is fearful and easily upset, she does has a tough interior forged by her role as the daughter of a rich, well-known family. From a different perspective, Ruby is adaptable and mostly admired by her friends, and they support her no matter what. Her catchphrase is "Ganbarubii!" (がんばルビィ！''lit. "Rubesty"), a portmanteau between "ganbaru" (頑張る ''try with full effort) and her own name; she uses this phrase to encourage herself or others to do their very best. Ruby also refers to herself in the third person from time to time, just like Hanamaru. Due to the strong bond she shares with her sister Dia, Ruby will immediately display her tough interior and defend her sister when a negative point of her is brought up, as seen in Season 2 Episode 8. Ruby is also shown to be playful and teasing when she teases Yoshiko's Fallen Angel behavior and her embarrassing moments (alongside Hanamaru), which annoys Yoshiko all the time. She also despises spicy food. Clubs and Hobbies Her hobbies are needlework and fashion. Her talent is in coordinating outfits, which makes her, Alongside You Watanabe, Aqours's wardrobe supervisor. Like her sister Dia, she displays an admiration for other idols, despite coming from a traditional family. Trivia *Her favorite member of µ's is Hanayo Koizumi. (In the manga adaptation, she idolises Rin instead.) **Coincidentally, both characters are the First Year Pure of their respective group. Hanayo's μ's' and Ruby's Aqours. **Both are shy members and best friends with a cheerful one (Rin and Hanamaru). *In real life, the Kurosawa mansion is based on the Okawa mansion, which has been designated a cultural heritage property of Numazu since the Edo period. The historical owner of the mansion was also a wealthy family involved in fishing management, similar to the Kurosawa family. *She had long hair before starting middle school. *She owns a Paaru-chan purse, which is normally seen in her practice clothes. *She and her sister Dia shared some similarities with Sweetie Belle and Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Cowards Category:Selfless Category:Movie Heroes Category:Honest Category:Animal Kindness Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Weaklings Category:Famous Category:Loyal Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Insecure Category:Love Live Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Passionate Learners Category:Obsessed Category:Scapegoat Category:Mischievous Category:Charismatic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Sidekicks